Pokemon Movie 18: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages!
by Swift4Sweeper
Summary: The 18th Pokemon Movie! (DISCONTINUED)
1. Master of the Rings

**A.N. Okay, so seeing as though I have been doing this for four years now and some of you don't seem to get it, I'll say it again. This a translation fanfic. There WILL be mistakes. I am not perfect, so don't go pointing out every little thing I get wrong when the English dub airs later this year (2015). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **HOOPA AND THE CLASH OF AGES.**

 **(The movie opens not with the usual World of Pokemon segment, but the usual narration. As the narrator speaks, the various legendary Pokemon that appear in the movie appear one after another in their respective homes: Lugia underwater, Latios and Latias in Alto Mare (YES, THESE ARE THE SAME TWO FROM POKEMON HEROES, ALTHOUGH IT IS NOT DIRECTLY STATED, IT IS ONLY IMPLIED), Regigigas in its temple, Groudon in a volcano, Kyogre swimming in the deep ocean, Kyurem tromping through Full Court (from the 15th movie (SAME THING AS WITH LATIOS AND LATIAS), Rayquaza flying in the sky, Zekrom and Reshiram flying as well, and Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina in their respective dimensions.)**

 **This tale, however, begins over 100 years ago, in a small place called D** **ésser City, and a Pokemon, known simply as Hoopa.**

* * *

 **(** **D** **ésser City: 100 Years Ago.)**

Désser City: a thriving desertous city on the ocean coast. It normally was a quiet place...but one day…

Hovering one day above the ocean off the city's coast, was an utterly massive Pokemon. It was a 21 foot tall bipedal Pokemon with a large and bushy ponytail on its head, with yellow eyes and white sclera. It had dark, slightly curved horns with purple hair at the bases. It had a gray, pointed snout and a mouth of pointed teeth that glinted in the twilight light. The Pokemon had its eyes closed as it concentrated. Suddenly, six arms, each with a golden ring around the wrist, shot from the Pokemon's torso. In addition to those six rings, it also had two rings around each ankle, two around the ponytail's base, two at the base of each of the two horns, one near the center of each horn, one around its waist, and massive one that encircled its chest. It also had a small golden circle on its forehead, as well as a massive purple-striped tail with an arrow-shaped tip. The Pokemon's eyes snapped open as it shot two of the rings forward. The Pokemon's eyes glowed purple, as it shouted telepathically, "COME ON THROUGH!"

The two rings suddenly turned into two portals, which deposited a Groudon and a Kyogre respectively, two of Hoenn's legendary Pokemon. The two legendary Pokemon roared at the Pokemon, who merely stared back at them. Groudon opened its huge mouth and let out a massive Eruption attack. The Pokemon stretched out one of its hands, and a ring shot out and absorbed the Eruption attack. The Pokemon smiled as it extended a second hand, and that hand's ring shot out. The ring swirled into a portal, and the absorbed Eruption shot down and smashed into Kyogre, who was flung out of the water. The Pokemon shot a third ring at Kyogre, and as the Sea Basin fell back downward, the ring turned into another portal and positioned itself directly below the Water-type. Kyogre fell into the portal, and completely disappeared.

Over by the town's seaside edge, the townspeople had all gathered, and were watching the legendary spectacle in awe. The Pokemon shot a Dark Pulse from its chest ring, which smashed into Groudon, sending the Continent Pokemon flying into another portal and from the plane of existence. The Pokemon roared in delight and turned to the townspeople and said, "HOW'S THAT?! HOOPA UNBOUND'S GREAT, ISN'T HE?"

"Why are they fighting?" asked one of the residents.

"I don't know." replied another person.

Hoopa Unbound shot forth three more portal rings, which in turn brought out the two legendary Pokemon from the Unova region: the Deep Black Pokemon Zekrom, and the Vast White Pokemon Reshiram, and the Sinnoh Legendary Regigigas. Regigigas immediately shot a Hyper Beam, but Hoopa Unbound used two of its rings to absorb the attack and then blast it right back at Regigigas, and then used the second ring to transport Regigigas from the battle. Hoopa Unbound then turned back to the two Unova legendaries, and shot two of its rings forward as it unleashed a Dark Pulse, which blasted Reshiram into the first portal, and then a second Dark Pulse blasted Zekrom into the second. Hoopa Unbound howled happily, apparently delighted with his display of power. In his giddiness, he summoned two black clouds that swirled with purple light, and began swinging his arms around, directing the wind at the city. The townspeople all screamed as several of them were blown away, the rest running for their lives. However, among the fleeing crowd was a single man, known simply to the residents as The Traveler, walking towards Hoopa Unbound, his sandals trudging through the sandy road. Several of the feeling people turned back momentarily to try and get The Traveler to flee, but then regretted their decision as they saw the carnage around them.

The Traveler stopped near a canopy-covered well, directly in front of Hoopa Unbound, and revealed a large bottle hidden beneath his beige-colored desert robes. Hoopa Unbound surveyed his handiwork, not thinking about what he was doing, and laughed heartily, but then he noticed The Traveler and the bottle within his hand. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"My name is Ghris." said The Traveler. "Hoopa Unbound, I seal your power away within this bottle! May you never experience you full potential until you see the error of your ways!" With that, Ghris uncapped the bottle, which looked to be bottle-ized version of Hoopa Unbound, complete with six gold rings and the cover that matched the head of Hoopa Unbound. He pointed the unpopped at Hoopa Unbound, and the bottle began to glow a shade of pink. Hoopa Unbound began writhing in pain as a blue glow surrounded his body. The blue glow began to be drawn into the bottle, causing Hoopa Unbound to let out a massive roar, as the glow consumed him, and was drawn fully into the bottle. Ghris calmly popped the lid back onto the Prison Bottle, and turned the head, sealing the bottle shut, ending the chaos.

* * *

 **(100 Years Later: Kalos Desert Region)**

High above the desertous plain, a man in robes similar to Ghris's, but only with a red head covering and red cape, flew over the sandy meadows on top of his Braviary. The man observed the desert around him, but then pointed at a rocky cavern in the distance.

"Braviary, over there!" shouted the man to the Valiant Pokemon. Braviary descended down to the rocks, and allowed for his trainer to hop off of his back. "Wait for me here Braviary. I'll be back soon." Braviary nodded as the man entered the cave. Walking through the rocks for about a minute, he stopped when he noticed that the symbol on the necklace he was wearing had begun to glow. The man turned to a crescent-shaped rock, and said, "This must be it." The symbol glowed brighter, as the rock revealed a bottle suspended by six blue transparent energy ropes. The man turned to the suspended bottle and the symbol's glow faded. "I will break the seal." The man took a deep breath and extended his left hand. "Sands of time...flowing wind...open this ancient seal, as I command!" The glow of the ropes faded as the man approached the bottle and took it within his hands. The man removed the bottle from the energy ropes, which caused the ropes to fade into nothingness. The man looked at the bottle within his grasp and smiled, but suddenly doubled over as if he had been sucker-punched in the ut. The bottle's eyes glowed red for a moment as the rest of the container flashed purple-black. Suddenly, the man stood up, and began exiting the cave, his eyes now glowing the same shade of red as the bottle. He wordlessly mounted Braviary, and flew back in the direction they had come from.

* * *

 **Next Time. Chapter 2: WHO STOLE OUR DOUGHNUTS?!**

* * *

 **A.N. So it begins! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, despite the lack of excitement, but I promise you, things will heat up in the next chapter ! Until then, stay tuned!**

 **-Swift4Sweeper**


	2. Who Stole Our Doughnuts!

**A.N. Little error from last chapter that I didn't realize until after I posted it. In the cave, it's not Barza's pendant that lights the cave, Barza has a Solrock that uses Flash for him. It's trivial, but I thought I should mention it. Anywho, chapter number two!**

* * *

"Yahoo!" shouted a raven-haired boy, as he jumped into a swimming pool, his Pikachu immediately following him. The boy was none other than Ash Ketchum.

"Wheee!" cried a young blonde-haired girl as she hopped in after Ash, wearing a green Ducklett-themed swimsuit. This little girl was named Bonnie, and the Pokemon that she was taking care of, Dedenne, hopping in after her.

 **Narrator: As Ash and his friends continue their journey through the Kalos region, they have stopped as the luxurious Dess** **ér Hotel and Resort in the heart of the Kalos Desert to rest, relax, and recharge.**

Ash emerged from under the water, laughing heartily with Pikachu. He turned to the lounge area and called out, "Serena! Clemont! Come on in! The water's great!" Over at a table, a young man with blonde-hair was tinkering with some machine parts and turned to Ash.

"I might, but I have to finish this invention first!" called back Clemont. Over on the ground, Clemont's Chespin was playing swordfight with Serena's Pancham, using screwdrivers as their makeshift-swords. "Hey you two!" Chespin and Pancham turned to Clemont, who had a look of beration on his face. "Cut it out! You'll ruin those screwdrivers!" Nearby, a honey-haired girl wearing a pink hat and brown boots exited the hotel, holding a tray of what appeared to be doughnuts in her hands.

"Hey guys! They're ready!" Serena called to the group. Ash and Bonnie exited the pool, and ran over to the table where Clemont was currently sitting at, and looked eagerly down at the tray that Serena had just set down. "Ta-da! I baked these PokePuffs in the shape of doughnuts!"

"They look yummy!" said Bonnie, taking one in her hand and nibbling on it. At the same time, Ash took one and bit down into it.

"Tasty!" said Ash, his mouth full of delicious goodness. Serena went over and set some PokePuff Doughnuts in a bowl for Chespin, Pancham, and Dedenne. Chespin eagerly popped one in his mouth, as did Pancham and Dedenne.

"I'm glad everyone likes them!" said Serena, blushing slightly at Ash's delighted face. "You know, if we all want to get some more doughnuts, we should head over to Dessér City!" Serena pulled out her pink pocket laptop-guide, and pointed at the displayed image of the city. "The city is famous for it's high-quality and great tasting doughnuts!"

"That sounds great! So Pikachu, what do you say we all head over to Dessér City and have some more doughnuts?" Pikachu and all of the Pokemon gave Ash a thumbs up, showing their approval.

What everyone didn't see, however, is that out of nowhere, a golden ring flashed into existence, with a purple portal swirling in it. A small hand reached out of the portal, grabbed the last PokePuff Doughnut, and disappeared for a moment, and then reappearing with a spiked red berry in its hand. The hand set it down and disappeared just in time for Chespin to grab it, and take a munch of it. Chespin stopped at the first bite, his mouth turning bright red, before screaming as a stream of fire flew out of his mouth, scaring Ash out of his seat, and causing Bonnie to stand up.

"Whoa!" cried Bonnie. "Chespin used Flamethrower!"

"But that's impossible…" muttered Chespin, as the group watched Chespin run back and forth violently, before sticking his mouth into the pool, relieving his mouth from the burning sensation.

"What could've happened?" wondered Serena. Her eyes widened as she saw the bitten-into berry and picked it up. "Ah ha! It must've been this Tamato Berry! They're known for being really spicy."

"Where did it come from?" asked Ash to no one in particular. Then, Pikachu turned around and cried out, grabbing everyone's attention. A small hand had come from nowhere and grabbed the last PokePuff Doughnut off of the table, and was now attempting to retreat into a small golden portal ring. Pikachu grabbed the other end of the doughnut as Ash cried out, "Hold it!" Ash and Pikachu engaged in a game of tug-of-war with the hand, before being pulled into the portal somehow, knocking over the table, much to Serena, Clemont and Bonnie's shock and disbelief.

"Come on thro-huh?" said a voice as Ash finished going through the portal, shouting in disbelief. Ash and Pikachu collapsed in a heap on a stone, grainy floor. As Ash pulled his head up, he was shocked to see that he was in a completely different location, in the middle of a city, upon a stone overview of the entire area: Dessér City, the desert-ous city by the ocean. Ash clenched his eyes and saw a massive tower out in the bay. Ash turned around and looked at the ring that which he had come from, peering at it through eyes of confusion, not noticing the floating figure behind him, the figure's eyes gleaming with a sinister mischief. As Ash peered closer at the ring, the figure suddenly appeared in front of him, its face sticking into the ring.

"He he he...did I scare you?!" cackled the figure.

"Whoa! You scared me!" said Ash, reeling back, watching as the strange Pokemon put the ring on one its head horns. "Who are you?"

The Pokemon took a bite of the PokePuff Doughnut, before spinning around once and saying, "I'm Hoopa!"

"Hi there!" said Ash happily. "My name's Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu!"

"Ash-kan!" shouted Hoopa happily, before turning to Pikachu and saying, "Pi-kan!"

"Ash-kan...and Pi-kan?" said Ash, confused.

"So Ash-kan, do you like Pi-kan a lot?" asked Hoopa merrily.

"Of course!" said Ash. "Pikachu's my number one partner and buddy!"

"Well then…" said Hoopa, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He floated up over to the grated bars of the balcony, and took both of its ear-horn rings and shouted, "Lots of Pi-kan! Come on through!" The ring's interior flashed yellow as a multitude of Pikachu began happily hopping out of the ring, causing Ash and Pikachu to turn their heads over their left shoulders in surprise. The Pikachu all merely stood there, chatting to one another in Pika-language. Ash then noticed that his Pikachu was no longer on his shoulder.

"Hey! Where did you go Pikachu?" Ash said, turning in circles.

"If you really know your Pi-kan, Ash-kan, you'll find him!" cackled Hoopa delightfully. Ash then walked over and sat down next to one of the Pikachu, walking by a full set of the five Cosplay Pikachu in the process, and said, "This one's my buddy!" Pikachu happily leapt into his arms.

Hoopa was dumbfounded and said, "But how did you know which Pi-kan was your Pi-kan, Ash-kan?"

"I'd always know my buddy!" said Ash happily. As he finished saying that, all of the Pikachu suddenly shocked him with a Thunderbolt, electrocuting the forever 10 year-old into a charred submission.

"Hoopa!" said an angry female voice. "What are you doing?!" Hoopa turned to the voice's origin and sweatdropped. The woman was dressed in desert-style dress, complete with a blue long-sleeved turtleneck-undershirt, and a light-cyan blue scarf, which hung in a circle around her pitch-black hair, which she had part of in a bun above her head. "Return all of those Pikachu that you "borrowed!" If you don't, then I won't give you anymore doughnuts!"

"Eek! Hoopa sorry!" said Hoopa, bowing to Mary, before re-opening the portals. Pikachu then got up on a ledge, and called out to all of the Pikachu, doing a left-ward circle motion with a his Pika-hands, pointing to the portals. The Pikachu all began to hop back into the twin portals, before they were all returned, and the portals closed. "Wow! Pi-kan is really impressive!"

The girl then approached Ash and Pikachu and said while holding a doughnut in the air, "I'm so sorry about Hoopa, he means no harm. I'm Mary, and I'm one of Hoopa's caretakers!"

* * *

 **(Jump Cut)**

"I'm really worried about Ash." said Serena, packing up her supplies.

"We've got to get into the city and see if Ash is there." said Clemont, equally worried.

"I hope he's okay…" whimpered Bonnie, not noticing the portal appearing to her right. The portal flashed, as Ash's upper torso and head peeked through.

"You who…" said Ash quietly, causing Bonnie to turn in surprise.

"AH! WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" shrieked Bonnie as Ash grabbed her hands and began pulling her through the portal, much to her screaming surprise, which caught the attention of Serena.

"Bonnie!" shouted Serena, grabbing Bonnie's legs and attempting to pull her back, only to be surprised when she was pulled through as well, causing Clemont to run over, grabbing his glasses with one hand, before he too was pulled through with screaming shock. On the other side, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all gasped at the sight in front of them, Ash and Pikachu lurking behind them with a sly smile on his face.

"Na-na! I scared you!" cackled Hoopa, spinning in the air. "Oh, but you all look so dry...I know! A whole lot of water, come on through!" The ring that let Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie through now floated above the four. The portal flashed blue, as a rushing ton of water poured itself on the four heroes, much to Serena's annoyance.

"Ah! Why did you do that?" pouted Serena, leaning back in disappointment at her outfit, which now was sopping wet.

* * *

 **Next Time: The Imprisoned Power**


End file.
